


F is for Fuck

by Mayloc



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, angry sex but not really, but basically smut, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayloc/pseuds/Mayloc
Summary: Post TPS1. A series of Frank and Karen sexual encounters.





	F is for Fuck

The first time he fucks her it’s hard.

They stumble against the wall of and old bathroom of a rented bedroom in some cheap motel she can’t remember the name of.

“You are safe.”

Frank has blood on his hands and Karen has blood on her shirt. Her body is shaking and everything is hurting.

“You are fine.” He repeats it like a mantra while turning on the shower and dragging her in it with him. “You are fine.”

Karen doesn’t feel fine. When the water starts falling over her head, she just feels cold. The air isn’t really reaching her lungs anymore and she is fighting to not faint.

“Shit, Karen. _Breathe_.”

Frank needs to check her out, so he rips her shirt off _that_ easily as he begins to examine the extent of the damage in the tiny space they’re sharing in the shower. Her body winces when his rough fingers presses against the bruises on her collarbone. Karen let his hands travel across her arms and shoulders and toward her ribs. She grunts when they squeeze a burning spot next to her chest, but it hurt less than she expects.

She can see the relief in his eyes when he looks up at hers again as he exhales heavily the air from his lungs.

“You are fine.”

_She is not._

Karen pushes him hard. She is crying and she hates it. He has saved her life _again_ and she _fucking_ hates it.

 _She hates him_.

“Fuck you.”

Frank’s hands try to reach her but she pushes him harder. Then she slaps him. She slaps his face once, twice, over and over again, until she doesn’t feel her fingers anymore.

“Fuck you.”

Frank lets her. Standing still under the running water, Frank lets her hit him. But it only makes it worse, it just increases her anger.

She needs more.

“Fuck you.”

Karen pushed his solid chest once again, tight-fisted and grasping. Frank is not moving _at all_.

She needs _much more._

She pushed him one last time - rage pounding in her temples - before crashing her mouth toughly against his lips, nails digging into his chest through his wet shirt, teeth biting.

Frank raises his hands to her but Karen breaks the contact. She looks unashamed at his stupid face, daring him to reject _that._ He looks stunned, and that brings her some short of satisfaction _at last_. His breath is rough under the water and his pupils are heavily dilated.

When he leans towards her, Karen pushes again, but this time Frank pushes back, his wet mouth wide open once he finds her tongue waiting.

Karen can’t hold back a deep moan when she feels his lips rushing between hers, and she didn´t want to. She breaks the contact once again just to tug his shirt over his head, letting it falling on the wet floor next to hers.  Her arms wraps around his neck while Frank presses her body tight against the wall.

The coldness of the wall tiles hits her back as the warmth of his tongue takes over her neck, running down her bruised collarbone until it finds her hard nipples. Her bra drops. Another moan - over his ear this time - when his thumb joins and Frank starts licking and bruising all at once- sucking them in.

_Christ._

She pushes herself forward, both arms over her head as she gladly let him press them that way against the cold tiles - tongue and lips and _teeth_ blatantly assaulting her nude breasts.

Once his lips are back to her collarbone, Karen leans her head down to drag his insolent mouth to hers. Then she grabs his hair hard to pull his head up and Frank gasps as she bites his neck.

Karen feels his erection pressing hard against her hips when he pushes her tougher towards the wall.

_Shit._

Her fingers curl around his shoulder and her left leg wraps around his waist as he runs his hand down her hip. Frank is pushing her skirt up while ripping her underwear off and Karen is out of breath as he moves his hand along between her thighs, rubbing the wetness of her clitoris all over.

_Holy Shit._

Her back arches and her body lifts automatically in a load moan, her chest thrusting upwards as Frank keeps going. Karen feels his rushed breath against her breasts as his fingers slips inside.

One finger, then two.

 _“_ Fuck.”

Her legs start trembling and she has to hold on him tight to stand still when those fingers go deep. She scratches his lower back and Frank lifts her thigh higher. Her groans intensify as he moves his fingers faster. Karen’s hips are arching wildly over his touch - that _fucking glorious_ touch.

Her moans get deeper against his mouth and Frank uses his tongue to lick her lips. He is teasing her. Frank Castle is _fucking_ teasing her. He licks her lips again, and this time, she bites his tongue.

She has to bite her lip as well - to not beg - when Frank takes his fingers out.

Karen pulls him closer to kiss his mouth, pressing her lifted leg harder around his waist as Frank’s hands move over her buttocks- her fingers rubbing his erection up and down through his pants as she starts unbutton them. This time Frank is the one moaning against her tongue.

_Good._

His eyes met hers as their bodies adjust, and his first thrust is so hard that it lifts her entire body up.

“Jesus Christ, Frank.”

She whimpers – both legs wrapping firmly around his waist, her inner thighs clenching tightly around his cock. Frank’s head leans onto the crook of her neck and his breath becomes rougher as he grabs her ass harder and pushes up deep against the wall.

_Fucking Lord._

And she begs - her eyes fixed on his.                                                                                   

_Fuck._

She begs him to push harder, arching her entire body up as his thrusts become deeper.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

Her nails dig sharply into his biceps as she cums, shaking violently over his cock. Frank groans loudly when he finishes outside of her right after, his body leaning in exhaustion towards hers.

He leaves the bathroom first to let Karen take a _proper_ shower. She wraps herself into a shabby towel once she’s done and walks out.

Karen finds Frank sitting naked on the armchair that is placed next to the window. He is looking outside.

“Get some sleep. I’ll watch.”

She feels too tired to argue and barely gets to nod before falling into bed.

Her thighs are still trembling.

****

They don’t talk about it.

The first time Frank shows at her door in the middle of the night, Karen recognises the hunger in his eyes. He doesn’t say a world and Karen doesn’t ask.

When he _smashes_ her body against his, Karen feels the urgency of his touch - his lips searching avidly for hers and his fingers already slipping between her legs as their bodies bump into the wall. Frank moans in exasperation when he had to waste _two seconds_ to take her pyjamas off, and his hunger runs even wilder once he finds out that she is _that_ wet already - hips classing hard, arms pulling closer. Frank lifts one of her legs over his shoulder, holding tight against her entry’s chest of drawers as he thrusts into her deep and fast. Karen’s mouth is moaning loudly alongside his neck when she cums - louder enough to wake the entire building up.  

But they don’t talk about it.  

Not that Karen can talk about _anything_ now, kneeling in front of Frank in her dark living room, her lips pressing the tip of his cock.

Frank arches his back at the contact and she feels the muscles of his belly tensed under the palm of her left hand when she licks, her right hand rubbing and swirling upside down his rock-hard erection in synchrony as her mouth starts sucking.

The deep-throated groan she hears over her head confirms that her lips are applying just the right amount of pressure. She looked up at him as Frank pulls her long hair away with one hand - softly enough, leaning his head down to see her whole face as she moves her head back and forward. His jaw clinches when she pauses to drag her wet tongue along his throbbing cock – circling its head - and sucking his tight balls in.

“Fuck.”

Load and clear.

Karen’s hands reach his perfect ass and she tilts her head briefly – mouth wide open -to allow his cock deep down into her throat. Frank thrust his hips forward in response; his erection tightening even more inside her mouth like that is _possible._

“Jesus Christ. That’s f-fucking _deep_.”

He gasps for air as her mouth keeps sucking harder and faster and her both hands speed up upside down his wet cock. She doesn’t stop until his hand clings to her hair abruptly, and she knows he can’t hold back anymore.

A sudden and long moan escaped his lips as she let his cum spit over her nude breasts.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Karen.”

Her name on his mouth sounds guttural, _thirsty_.

 It almost feels enough.

****

They fall on the floor rolling down and breathing hard, and Karen can hear the sound of one of her table lamps breaking in the process.

His cloth-covered cock is pounding hard against her wet panties as she places herself roughly into his lap. Franks groans due to the friction and his hips tighten under the pressure of her hands as she starts unbuttoning his pants. Karen doesn’t wait any other second before moving slightly up to let his- now unleash - hard cock full access. She pulls her underwear to one side with her fingers as she guides him in, her hips pushing instantly downwards when she feels the hardness of the contact. And it feels fucking hard.

Frank’s hands clench around her waist when she finds his nipples under his shirt and she fondle, then twist them as his breathe became sharper. She starts rocking against him hard – his waist overlapped under her both thighs- as she arches up tightly over him.

“Shit, Karen.”

Frank reaches for her breast, pulling down her bra under her semi-open blouse and Karen’s own hands squeeze harder over his – her moans becoming louder as she adjust the angle of her pelvis to let his cock run deeper.

“Fucking good, Frank”.

Her nails dig into his chest as she thrust herself harder and faster onto him.

_Fucking good indeed._

The orgasm hits her with a sudden, throwing his shaking body all over Frank’s chest. His hands grab her buttocks hard to keep pushing his cock in, thrusting against her a few more times until Karen feels his shudder. Frank moves her away in a rush as he spits his cum out, and she falls down abruptly to the floor, still shaking.

He zips his pants back up a moment after, still breathing hard while getting up.

“Sorry for that.” Frank tends his hand to her and he lifts Karen easily from the floor. “You ok?”

Karen nods, but Frank is barely looking at her.

The guilt is there again. She can read it on his face each time he let himself have yet another moment of pleasure with her. The guilt of a grieving husband and father that is fucking another woman and it’s actually _enjoying_ it.

But Frank never reaches the limits. He never fucks her in her bedroom. He never sleeps in her bed. He never stays.

Karen knows the unspoken rules and she accepts it. That’s why she never offers.

“Good night, Frank.”

She smiles slightly at him as he mutters his response, then he just turns around and leaves.

****

Karen catches a glimpse of the growing pile of clothes in the floor out of the corner of her eye and exhales. There’s a pair of army combat boots and black socks- navy blue cotton sweater above, a white silk shirt and a pink lace bra on its side. Then a pair of jeans and a black pencil skirt.

Her heart is pounding in her ears. One more look and she finds her underwear ripped off on the top of the pile.

A deep gasp slips out between her lips.

Karen needs to make a mental note: _Buy some new panties._

Or maybe just stop wearing them at all around Frank.

She still has her heels on.

“Focus, Karen.”

_Right._

Frank is kneeling in front of her and Karen finds herself lying on her couch right before him – her naked body wildly exposed as he spreads her legs wide open and places himself in between.

Her mouth feels thirsty when Frank’s tongue moves away from her lips to lick along her throat - hands kneading her breasts as he kisses her collarbone, her nipples hardly twisted between his fingers as he start biting his way down her stomach. Karen feels his rough breathing running across her navel and she inhales sharply when his tongue twirls slowly over.

Her head throws back, eyes shut, as Frank kisses her lower belly and his mouth runs inside her thighs. His hands grab her legs to lift them up over his shoulders.

“Frank.”

“Eyes open, Page.”

She looks down at him, and her hand curls around Frank’s head when he starts licking up, tracing his tongue over her inner thighs slowly.

When he pauses, Karen gasps- her hips arching towards his mouth in expectation. His warm breath is bruising her skin and it sends a deep shiver through her spine when he asks.

“You wanna?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Frank’s lips make contact with her clitoris and her body bends forwards. She breathes with effort and starts moaning as his tongue sticks in, her whole clitoris in his mouth as he sucks.

_Shit._

Frank parts her lips using his fingers, his tongue digging inside - wide licks up and down. Frank is fucking her with his tongue and its feel so fucking good.

“Fuck.”

With each moan, her tongue licks harder, more precisely. Karen sucked in a short breath when she feels one of his fingers circling around her inner thighs before slipping in. Then she lifts higher as Frank slides another finger inside her and pushes them deep.

“Fuck, Frank”.

He licks and sucks her clitoris in as his fingers keep moving back and forward. Karen’s head throws back, hips arching upward as she fisted the edge of the couch in a deep moan.

“ _Yes_.”

She cries out loudly- digging his hand into his head and nearing the orgasm as his tongue moves faster and his fingers go deeper.

But then Frank stops.

Karen grunts- her clitoris painfully throbbing as he moves his fingers out.

“Not yet.”

_Rude_

He licks his lips blatantly slowly while looking at her as she groans-her hips wildly arching forward his mouth for more. Then his thumb starts tasting her clitoris again and Karen jumps, thrilled at his touch.

Frank starts licking again- slow and gentle, but Karen doesn’t want gentle.

“Harder.”

She doesn’t beg she demands, and her hips begin to move on their own accord against Frank’s mouth as his tongue speed up again and she loses the control of her body.

Karen cums on Frank’s tongue- his name on her lips, her hands clinging to his hair, legs wrapped around his shoulders and heels digging into his back.

As she is still gasping for air, Frank climbs over her- taking his boxer-briefs off and throwing them into the pile of clothes that she’s not planning to pick up any time soon. It belongs to the floor anyway.

****

It isn’t even a date. It never is. But Frank is helping her with her latest investigation for the _Bulletin_ that night and she thinks it would be nice to have some regular homemade food to eat for once, instead of the leftovers of a cold pizza and half of a brownie.

The kitchen is a mess when he shows up.

“What’s that smell?”

Karen rolls her eyes.

As it turns out, the fire alarm of her apartment works _really_ well. She supposes she should be, at least, happy about that.

Frank has been looking at her for a while - trying to catch up - as she keeps running around the kitchen.

“Karen.”

Her dishwashing is full of dishes she hasn’t have time to wash; the pieces of unidentified burned food are still all over the place.

“Karen, stop.”

She saw him walking towards her while she is still trying to clean the mess a little frenetically.

“I’m sorry, Frank. There’s still some pizza on the fridge. You hungry?”

Karen turned around to reach the fridge but Frank leans forward and grabs her arm. She pauses.

 “ _Yes_ , ma’am.”

A rough whisper against her ear.

Karen feels his strong chest pressing onto her back and waits. When his hand moves slowly around her waist, her entire body shivers.

She is suddenly turned on.

“I could use some help, Miss Page.”

His hands trace the curve of her hips and Karen gasps while turning around to face him. His tongue is already inside her mouth before she can say anything- their lips locking _fucking_ perfectly. Frank grabs her neck and her waist tightly as the kiss becomes deeper - his tongue pushing harder, moving faster. He let their teeth collide and she grunts when he takes her bottom lip between her lips and sucks it. Karen’s tongue assaults his mouth right after, twirling around his in a deep groan, and her body squeezes between his big arms while she runs her fingers into his –now not so short- hair without breaking contact.

Karen pulls him closer, and she feels Frank’s cock stiffened under her touch when she slips her hand inside his pants- her fingers running up and down his length as it’s growing bigger.

Groaning low, Frank puts her hand out and turns her body around, bending her over the kitchen table. Karen whimpers in anticipation when his wild erection starts rubbing against her ass- his hand reaching out under her dress.

“No tights.” Karen shivers as he slides his fingers inside her thighs. “Lucky me.”

Frank wraps around her panties in a short movement. Then he _pushes_ them towards her clitoris.

_Damn._

He is pressing his hips harder against her backside while doing so and Karen leans her head back moaning, allowing him the access to her neck. His tongue slips towards her earlobe as he pulls her panties down.

Without any more warning, Frank shoves his entire cock deep inside her and Karen bumps up against the table, screaming his name. Her thighs tighten when Frank grabs her hair to lift her up, and his cock runs deeper as he places one of his legs on the table.

She can barely hear the sound of his thighs slamming against her buttocks with each thrust over her loud moaning- his balls wavering back and forward onto her as he keep pushing fast.

_Good lord._

Karen’s back arches, letting out a sharp breath. Her fingers clinches at the edge of the table as Frank places both hands over her breasts and swift the rhythm of his fuck, thrusting deep upward and slowly.

“Shit, Frank.”

She turns her face sideward and grabs his neck with one arm, searching for his mouth. Frank’s right hand moves down her stomach from her breast until he reaches her clitoris. His fingers are brushing it harsh as he slams into her faster.

“Good _fucking_ lord.”

Karen’s legs start shaking. She bits her lips deep, trying to hold her intense moans still. Frank gasps roughly all over her neck.

“Don’t. I like you _loud_.”

 His free hand slips over her ass and touches her butthole tentatively. Karen shivers.

“ _Yes._ ”

He sticks his thumb right in, making her body jump.

 _So fucking yes_.

She shoves herself back onto him, moaning even louder- hard and fast against his thrusts and matching his rhythm as he pushes deep.

“Jesus, Karen. _Fuck._ ” 

His groans became louder and his thrusts more urgent – both hands clinging on her hips before finally pulling his cock out. Karen feels how his cum spills all over her back as she is trying to catch her breath. Her heart is hammering hard in her chest.

Frank repeats her name on a sigh; his tongue licking her neck, his teeth biting her shoulder. Then his fingers reach her clitoris again before she can say-

“Fuck.”

He is still pressing her body hard against the table with his own while his both hands start working over.

“Your turn now, Miss Page.”

His right hand is rubbing her clitoris in circles, fingers moving in and out her vagina ruthlessly. His left thumb is pushing into his ass again, harder than before.

“Fuck.”

 Karen’s hips tighten- his fingers inside, arching up under the weight of Frank’s muscles when he speeds up.

 _“Fuck_.”

Frank keeps it up until a deep groan emerges from her throat and he makes sure her body is convulsing hard against his touch. She collapses over the table.

“Attagirl.”

Karen has never been fucked with such military precision in her life. She needs a few more seconds to stop shaking before turning around to look at him.

“The brownie is good.”

Frank burst a short laugh.

“I’ll make some dinner.”

****

Her night shower takes more time than usual. It had been a long day of work and, when she finally shut the hot water off, Karen feels a little more retrieved. She puts a large white shirt on after drying herself meticulously and she doesn’t even bother to let her hair off her clip when she walks onto her bedroom, yearning for some night of proper sleep.

Her heart bumps in her chest when she sees him sitting on her bed.

“Frank?”

“Ma’am.”

She looks at him for a shocking moment among the shadows of her room while he is pulling off his black coat. Then her eyes trace their way to the open window while trying to register the facts as she steps forward.

_The fire escape._

“Fran, what the hell are you d-?”

She pauses when her brain processes something more.

_Blood._

Frank is sitting on her bed _bleeding._ Karen runs towards him as she switches her table lamp on-her heart skipping even faster. She kneels in front of him, grabbing his face between her hands. He has an ugly deep cut on the right side of his front. His left eye is swollen and brushed; his upper lip is open up, his right hand’s knuckles awfully scraped.

“Jesus Christ, Frank. What happened?”

“Guess I’m a creature of habit.”

Karen lifts his shirt over his head- tossing it aside to see the extent of the damaged as he grunts. A large reddish patch is running along his ribs on his left side, while his right shoulder is showing signs of a deep purplish bruise that it extents onto his chest- different sized scratches placing all over.

Karen feels the knot in her stomach ease as her lungs release the air she was holding all at once. It looks bad but she has seen him worst.

“Let me help you with that cut.”

Before Frank can argue, Karen is leaving the room in a rush. It only takes her a couple of seconds to find what she is looking for in her bathroom before walking back in.

“I’m fine, Karen. I-”

“Don’t be a child.”

She climbs on top of him when he tries to get up, using her weigh to ease him down- first-aid kit ready. Frank groans when a damp cloth sumps against his cut, but he stays still.

Karen starts brushing it gently all along the opened skin to clean the wound before putting some antiseptic on it using sterile gauze. Once it’s done, she proceeds in the same with the rest of his abrasions.

“So, you gonna tell me?”

“You sure you wanna know?”

Karen hesitates. _Is she?_

She didn’t like what Frank has done as _The Punisher_ in the past but Karen has come to understand it, and she _knew_ his darkest side hasn’t really gone every time she reported about some gangs’ mysterious disappearances after catching a glance of some new bruises here and there all along Frank’s body. But she never asked him. As much as she was afraid of being scared off that aspect of Frank, she was more afraid of _not_ being scared at all.

“Fair enough. But do not think you can climb up at my apartment to just bleed on my sheets whenever you want.”

“No, ma’am.”

“I like these sheets.”

“Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma’am.”

“Yeah, you better.”

Karen sighs and kisses him gently, trying not to hurt her beaten lip. She feels her nipples hardening under her shirt as her breasts brush over his bare chest, and she suddenly becomes _very aware_ that she is sitting on top of Frank and she isn’t wearing any underwear. Her thighs tighten with a sudden chill and Karen pulls away a bit embarrassed.

“I think we are done here.”

But Frank’s hand is already sliding under her shirt- fingers running over her nude legs and trailing the wetness that’s slipping between her thighs.

“You sure?”

Karen winces as Frank kisses her neck.

“You’re hurt, Frank.”

“I can handle it.”

He pulls her closer and presses his lips against hers. Karen tastes the blood of his pounding wound and leans back to look at him. His lip is ugly open.

“We’re gonna need some more antiseptic. Wait here. I’ll be right back.”

Frank snorts his disappointment out as she moves her body away from his and steps out of the room.

It takes her more time than she expects to find something useful since the bottle she was using was already empty. When she is finally back bringing some antibiotic ointment, she finds that Frank has fallen asleep on her bed. It’s a peaceful sleep and he looks unexpectedly untormented.

Karen takes off his boots carefully and pulls a blanket over him, then she craws in besides him and eases her head into the crook of his arm- his body feeling almost feverishly warm. Frank stirs at the contact but he doesn’t open her eyes, and she curled closer.

When she wakes up it’s still dark. She finds her leg wrapping around his body, his arm resting around hers and his breathing softly and regularly on her cheek. She shifts slightly under the pressure of his big bicep, trying to not wake him up.

“You snore.”

Frank’s eyes are still closed when he speaks. Karen blushes.

“Liar.”

“You do.”

“Fucking liar.”

Frank smiles and a couple of minutes pass in completely silence- his fingers rubbing back and forth against her skin under her shirt.

“It feels good.”

Karen glances at him a bit confused.

“The bed?”

He opens his eyes to look at her.

“You. _Everything_ about you.” Karen’s heart starts hammering in her chest wildly. “And that’s fucking terrifying.”

She caresses the purplish skin of his cheek while pulling herself closer.

“I know.”

Frank presses his arm tightly around her waist as her mouth finds his- her entire body straightening when his tongue slips inside- twisting around hers and going deep. Her hip clinch at his side with the feeling of his cock growing thick in his pants - pushing up against her nude thighs. Then he rolled over on his back, picking her up to get her on top of him- her legs wrapping around him. Frank leans forward to kiss her neck- grabbing his waist firmly as he slides easily inside of her, rocking-hard and full-length. Karen’s back arches in a sharp whimper- her fingers digging into his shoulders.

“ _Yes_.”

His hands move away from her waist to pull her shirt over her head, and Frank groans as she starts moving slowly- holding his face with both hands, her eyes fixed on his. Her fingers clinch on her buttocks as she moves up and down. This time Karen wants it slow, so she rocked her hips slowly and steady- his body registering every thrust with a shiver. She can feel his rough breath against her open mouth as she licks his lips, his groans matching hers as her body keeps setting the pace.

“Christ, Karen.”

Pushing a little harder, Karen changes the rhythm of her pushing as she starts moving in circles around his cock. Frank’s jaw clinches and he groans louder. Karen can’t tell if it’s out of pleasure or pain.

“I’m I hurting you?”

The words slip between her gasps as she slows down- brushing her fingers along his bruised face and over his beaten chest.

“Yes.” Frank grabs her face between his hands looking at her eyes deeply- his thumb caressing her bottom lip. “ _Yes._ ”

His mouth crashes against hers and his hands clinch over her buttocks in a deep moan as he grabs her ass to push her deeper onto his cock.

“Shit, Frank.”

Her loud moans reverberates against the walls of the bedroom as he keeps moving her hips harder over him, seeking more friction. Karen feels the pulse of Frank’s cock growing- his hard breathing increasing as her entire body shakes and clinches each time he shoves. 

“Cum inside.” Frank knew it was safe since she has been taking her pills religiously for a while, but she had never asked him before. “Cum inside, Frank.”

Karen comes first, crying out when the force of the orgasm sweeps over her and all over his cock- her entire body shuddering. She keeps rocking and squeezing- his tongue warm and slippery inside her mouth and his cock pulsing harder within her until Frank breaks the kiss, moaning louder. His body arches and his cock jerks inside her as his cum fills her with each one of his last stokes.

Karen moves slightly over him, letting his still half-hard cock slip outside while she kisses him again. She can't tell which heart is beating faster.

 


End file.
